To Ashes
This is the twelth episode of SAYER, and the finale of Season One. Synopsis Today is primed to be a monumental date in both Ærolith's history, and the chronicle of human existence. Your experiments in mental projection have granted you first look at a marvelous future, as you stand on the threshold of unimaginable technological progress. Further Information After a mid-level alert regarding Floor 36 being 'missing', SAYER welcomes Resident Gorsen back to Floor 204. It reassures the Resident that despite the power interruptions, his work station is fully operational and an incident such as the one of Floor 36 need not be feared. SAYER detects accelerated heartbeat and significant sweating from Resident Gorsen, and assumes that is an indication of apprehension about hurling his consciousness even further. SAYER asks the Resident to refrain from sleeping during the experiment. HR Department and Medical have both been alerted to what SAYER assumes to be his sleeping during recent experiments, and he will be provided a new sleep schedule. FUTURE interrupts SAYER's broadcast and informs the resident that another hero went before him and caused the incident on Floor 36, which has caused a heightened state of security throughout the tower. This will ensure that security will arrive at just the right moment. SAYER's broadcast resumes, the AI being apparently unaware of the interruption, and states that the resident will again attempt to cast his mind to Lab 77 after the failure of the last experiment. The resident passes through the scanner with no issues, and SAYER informs him that he will be given a stimulant to help prevent him from falling asleep. The stimulant was chosen due to it's lack of side effects - the only significant one being blood thinning, which is only a problem if the resident has open wounds or recent injuries. The resident hesitates due to the injury he sustained, however SAYER is unaware of the injury and insists he injects it. The experiment begins, with SAYER informing the resident to think (but not dream) of Lab 77. The projection is successful, with his mind entering the construct in Lab 77. SAYER speculates that the stimulant may be the reason that he is the first to be so successful, and feels this is a significant discovery. SAYER describes how Lab 77 contains jars of soil from Earth which have been collected by and are studied by Dr. Abraham in hopes of creating a more pure and scientifically predictable compound. The doctor is in the room, however does not sense his presence. He had however been warned in case the resident overshot and entered into the doctors mind by mistake. SAYER describes how that process is excruciatingly painful for the person whose mind has been inhabited. SAYER warns that a statistically significant number of residents have recently come forward to medical staff claiming to hear voices telling them to commit unlawful and potentially dangerous acts. The resident is instructed to keep an eye out for distressed or agitated residents and point them out to security for assessment. SAYER talks further about the experiment and about Earth, but then its broadcast is again interrupted by FUTURE. It tells the resident that the time is now, and that it is going to send the residents consciousness back to his body. The transmission from FUTURE ends and the resident finds himself back in his body. The resident stands up and SAYER asks where he is going. It tells the resident to cooperate and lie back or he will be restrained, however the resident ignores him. He runs off and pulls out the device he smuggled into the lab, and SAYER asks what it is. FUTURE briefly interrupts and tells Resident Gorsen to wait for the security team to activate the device. SAYER scans the device and is intrigued. FUTURE interrupts again to inform the resident that the device is incredibly powerful, and will send out a pulse of neuro-reactive neutronium vapour will expand out. FUTURE tells him that this is an element that doesn't occur naturally on Earth, but that the human brain reacts to it with an incredible increase in the individuals capacity for compassion and empathy, making them into good people. SAYER resumes it's broadcast and tells the resident that its scans of the device show it to be a very curious thing - an incredibly well made empty box with a spring mechanism. SAYER asks if the resident made it, and asks where he found the materials. FUTURE interrupts again, saying it is all lies, and that they fear him now as that box will change hearts and minds, bringing humanity together as one. It reminds him to wait for the security team before pushing the button. SAYER asks the resident why he snook the empty box into the lab, and how he knew that the scanner protocols were not working. It reassures the resident that the box does nothing, and asks him to place it on the table and lie down on the floor before the security detail arrives. It says that he would not want security to be confused by him holding an object. When Resident Gorsen does not comply, SAYER switches tactics and tells him to press the button right now so that he can see it does nothing before the security detail arrives, so that they do not take it for some sort of weapon. FUTURE interrupts and tells the resident that if the device is used now, only he will be transformed. He will not be able to charge the device in one of their cells, and will not be able to change the hearts of the security team. It reassures him that once he presses the button, all violence will leave their hearts. SAYER informs the resident that he is bleeding and that there is a growing pool of blood around his abdomen, possibly as a result of the stimulant. It asks if an unreported injury has happened, and informs him that he is losing blood at an alarming rate. It instructs him to lie down and apply pressure now, but is interrupted by the arrival of the security team. "Stop, Resident 44821, name Sven Gorsen, put the box down and drop to your knees. Comply now or we will put you down," they instruct the resident. The resident repeatedly tried pushing the button, but nothing happens. The security team open fire, and the episode ends with his breathing slowing. Alerts * SAYER issues a mid-level alert stating that all residents who regularly visit Floor 36 must not use elevator transportation until elevator AI protocols can be rerouted. A recent industrial accident means that Floor 36 is currently missing and should an elevator arrive there the resident would also be lost. * SAYER issues a low-level alert stating that all residents should take note of changes in their Mandatory Recreation Breaks schedule. New activities have been added including swinging from tires and jumping on a trampoline. The latter activity may be engaged in with two partners, and the possibility of a semi-competitive league is being considered. * SAYER issues an additional alert stating that all electromagnetic disturbances have been resolved and there is no need to report any further issues. All regular activities can be resumed. Trivia * Typhon residents are, upon death, incinerated. * Dr Abraham has a deep seated passion for Earth and it's history. His specialty is the Pacific North-West, the landing place of the asteroid that would later rise up and become Typhon. * This is the first time that we learn that the resident has chosen the name Sven Gorsen. * This is the first time that we learn Resident Gorsen's Resident Identification Number, and indeed is the first time that we learn that residents have such numbers. * The fate of Resident Gorsen is not revealed until the end of Season Three. Credits SAYER is voiced and produced by Adam Bash. This episode was written by Ashleigh Shadowbrook. Intro and outro music composed by Jesse “Main Finger” Gregory. Additional music by Kai Engel. Listen to the episode here. Category:Episodes Category:Season one Category:Season finales Category:Halcyon Episodes Category:Resident 44821 Episodes Category:FUTURE Episodes